GOTU (Ch 27:Reincarinating Thora)
Chapter 27:Reincarinating Thora Day 7 11:00PM Three hours later As Andrew finished starting the portal up. Dr Beatle prepared Analysis as he worn leathered goggles over his eyes,on his chest was a fanny pack. Alissa was wearing also a leathered goggle and a fanny pack."Alissa,you sure you want to help me on this?" "Your my reason to fight for..."Dr Beatle made final adjustments to both the snowy owl's goggles. The doctor led both of them to the portal that was finished by Andrew and Jack. "Alright...It's your call..." Analysis turned his head at Brunwella who came to see them off,slightly nodding. "My sister was never to be gone,A few owls that knew her were just visiting her forge when they noticed she wasn't there. That is when they sensed the smell of burned flesh. That is when they only thing they could find were charred bones. The bones were unable to be salvaged but I knew that those bones belonged to my sister. I was left heartbroken,left with silence for a few days after that." Analysis knew personally how it felt,losing his own sister and almost losing another."I know how you feel...my sister suffered the same fate but she was bought back to life thanks to Dr Beatle here." "I hadn't got a chance to say this but...Happy hunting out there..."Brunwella weeped as she left the two to their upcoming duties."I can't let her suffer any longer."As Andrew and Jack powered the portal,Analysis turned his head slightly to nod at Alissa."Lets go..." Analysis was the first one to go through,around him there was just forest."Where should we head?"Brunwella said Thora is a blacksmith within Silverveil." "If I am correct,we should be standing in Silverveil right now." "There!"A barn owl emerged from one of the hollows,not spotting the two white owls. The owls quickly noticed who the barn owl was."That's Nyra!" "Then hollow must be it."Once the barn owl flew away and was out of sight,The two snowy owls went into the follow,What they saw was mind blowing. In front of them was a fire pit,it was still burning slightly. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air,just like Brunwella had told them. Alissa held herself as she was disgusted,charred bones littered the pit. One of them being a deformed owl skull,Alissa couldn't take it any longer."I am going to Yerp!"Alissa stepped outside,opening her beak to throw up a pellet. Analysis looked around for feathers,if Thora had loose feathers then she might have a chance. He looked until he spotted what he was looking for,"Bingo!"Analysis was careful to pick up the white feathers,knowing he himself had loose feathers of his own. He slid them into a glass beaker Dr Beatle give him. Analysis looked back at the charred remains,giving a owl salute to the former once living remains of the owl."I hope to god that you will come back like Drive and Lil." Analysis hurried out,Alissa held her wing over her own chest still disgusted."I thought this would be an easy job." "Hey...You still have a lot to learn from what I seen." "Yeah...I could Analysis."Analysis held the glass beaker in his wing,putting it in Alissa's fanny pack."We must now disappoint her now...she is depending on it." "Lets head back before those owls show up...our work is done here." ---- Dr Beatle waited with Scott to the two owls return."Scott,hand me that first aid kit just in case Analysis or Alissa is injured. It became apparent as the snowy owls appeared back from the portal uninjured. "You got that beaker?" "Right here..."Analysis took the beaker from Alissa's fanny pack."We did encounter Nyra while we were there but other then that it was a piece of cake." "Okay!Let head back to the Jefferson with Jack to examine these feathers."As they got to the Jefferson,Dr Beatle started up his own machine,gently putting the feathers into it."This should take a few minutes to complete,if all goes to plan she should come back like Lil." Once reconstruction was complete,Dr Beatle took a brief second to think. He pressed the button on the control panel,watching the glass door open. The steam cleared,revealing the older version of Thora. She took a huge gasp of breath,startling Analysis and Alissa. Thora(3) first noticed the two,widening her eyes."I know you two!Thank you for reviving me!" "You?" "I was a scroom for all this time,right beside my own sister...unable to reveal myself to my sister."Alissa and Analysis held their wings on their chest."Unfinished business,I suppose then."Analysis turned to Scott and Dr Beatle."You coming?" "Nah!Go on!I have to stay on board to discuss with Captain Patrick how we should plan our next move." "Alright!" ---- Brunwella watched at Jenny and Drive made swift mock attacks against one another in parliment of the great tree,using every rule in dogfights. Every move they made was almost equal,the turns and the dives were almost unmatched. The older snowy owl thought back to the time where she and her own sister fought against their evil stepmother with their own father. "Those two have a lot in common,it's like those two are bound to be a lot like me." "Sis..." Brunwella couldn't believe it,she knew that voice. She thought that she wouldn't hear that voice again for a while. Thora(3) stood face to face with her sister,Analysis and Alissa held their wings towards towards the older snowy owl in the middle. "Hard to believe it eh...sis?" "Thora..."The two owls flew towards one another,holding each other."It's been so song wince I seen you." "Sis...I been watching you for all this time..." "I know..." "No really,she was a scroom." "A scroom,all this time?" "I was...I wasn't able to lend myself down to tell you that." "Sis...you still remember that song?" Jenny and Drive stopped their mock battle,landing near Analysis."What song?" "Fly away with me. Give me loneliness a break. Fly away with me, so my heart will stop it's ache. Rise into the night, Fly away with me." "Fly with me till dawn, Hollows we shall leave behind. Fly with me till dawn, to places they'll find. By the pale moonlight, Fly with me till dawn." "Soar over this land, In the night sky we'll find glee. Soar over this land, see the steam rise from the sea. Soft winds do invite, Soar over this land." "Fly away with me, My love, don't hesitate. Fly away with me, for I can hardly wait. Our hearts shall take flight Fly away with me." ---- "So thats why you called it similar to the one my sisters sung."Analysis said in awe. "Very similar but different meanings."Jerry and Drive stated with pride. "We have things in common with you two,you will surely get along with us." Amy and David bowed to Mumble and Gloria."Forgive is about coming in without having proper introductions." "No...It's fine."Gloria said with a simple smile at the two burrowing owls. "If you been given about what happened for the couple of days,I am gladly thankful for your help finding Evan." "We did sort of find them within his hideout."David "Well I'll be right back,I need to get something to feed on."David raised his wings to fly to the designated level to grab a few gulps. Just as he was about to fly downward towards the level. A burrowing owl caught his two eyes as it was coming towards him."Watch out!" The two owls collided at combined speed and fell onto the platform,barely falling off the edge."Racdrops!I am so sorry mate." "Frink off!Sprink!" "How rude!I am just apologize." "Maybe next time you should learn how to time your flying!"The burrowing owl quickly flew away."Isn't he too rude to be a guardian...Ehh,I need to report it to Queen Pellimore later." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters